get over him
by darkcow007
Summary: sequal to camp,draco and ginny are friendsboyfriend and girlfriend. they'er not sure yet. ginny tyrs to forget harry. and that works cause hes gay.dg bb


Chap one, damn the sun.  
  
Ginny woke up. The sun was shinning straight into her eyes. "Damn." She had been having such a good dream. She and Harry had been running through fields of flowers. [The nice kind.] And sharing smoothies. [Don't worry Draco lovers it will come.] She got up. Another dreary day of school. "Jesus Christ!" it was 8:45. That leaves only 15 minutes to get pretty for Potter, as Draco liked to say. "Don't use the lord's name in vain." Claire yelled. After Claire finished Hogwarts she is going to become a nun, to wash away her sin. Yeah right. "Shut up Claire." Ashley [the prep] yelled.  
  
Chap 2 the gay guy named Harry.  
  
Harry was trying to ignore the little cow sitting next to him. He didn't want to talk to her; he wanted to talk to Ron to see if he was serious about a relationship. Harry knew Ginny fancied him but she was Ronnikins younger sista. Once to try to get Ginny off his back he had matched her and Colin up. That did not work.Lets just say Colin is very...sterilized at the moment. He looked around. Draco was so damn fine! Wait Ron is my lover and I'm trying to find someone for Ginny not me. Draco at the moment was lazily holding his hand in Pansy's face so that she couldn't grab him. It was sorta funny to watch. Ginny is already friends with him sooooo maybe they could fall in love. 'Fine! Lets do dis!' [Harry went to U.S.A. appreciation day.] "so Harry did you sleep well?" Ginny questioned. "Wha?" Harry had totally forgotten she was talking to him.  
  
Chap 3 bad move Draco  
  
Ginny was getting pissed. "So Harry how is the "femine" side of your life going? Ron might not love you if you're to girly." "That's nice." Ginny stormed out of the hall. She stopped in a random corridor. "What does he want that I don't have?" "Well you could start by getting a sex change." Ginny hadn't noticed Draco had followed her. "Shut up!" "Oh! Feisty today aren't we? I'm shivering in my boots." Draco said sarcastically. "shut up you cheap ass mother fucker! Is that bloody well feisty enghof for you?" her eyes had flames in them. [By the by they are fighting.] "Okay, okay. Leave it to a Weasly to get all upset over a small brained organism like Potter." Draco spat nastily. [As in words not saliva.] "He's to busy drooling over your brother to notice a bitch like you." He snorted. As he walked away Ginny took one step back. "You have bloody well done it now." She whispered.  
  
Draco heard retreating footsteps. 'Good.' He thought. He turned around to see her retreating figure; instead he saw a figure running toward him. He yelled. Ginny jumped on him. [JUMP TACKEL!]  
  
CHAP 4 FIESTY CHICK  
  
"You asshole cheap ass pansy fucking son of a bitch asswipeing bastered!"She yelled as she jumped onto his "chest". She had mastered her sequence of jump tackling on her brothers. She had gotten stronger. Ginny never did push ups cause they made her boobs smaller. "Not that that is that big of a deal seeing that they are so big." Draco once commented. "So eager?" Draco smirked as his eye looked at her straddling him. Ginny blushed. "I – I um I- oh go fuck a monkey!" she said. "Why would I fuck a monkey when I have you on top of me?" Draco asked while smirking. Ginny had a bruise on her cheek bone from qudditch. Draco stroked it with his finga. He had such nice fingers, soft not rough and nasty like Harry's. Ginny shuddered slightly when his fingas first touched her; this was a sign that she was enjoying this. Draco smirked.  
  
'She has spunk and looks. Unlike Pansy a female version of Godzilla, Ginny was slightly angelic... in a way. "Gin'." "Yup." Draco sat up. Ginny was still on his "chest". "You're sorta sitting on a very "delicate" place, I don't want end up like Crevvey." Ginny felt his hot breath in her ear. She shuddered. He smirked. "Neither do I." Ginny said. Draco's eyebrow rose. "Well I guess you know what you want." Draco purred.  
  
Chap 5 Colin the spayed.  
  
Ginny blushed at the thought of what she had just said, Colin and the fact that she was sitting on her best friend's crotch. The crotch bit sounded painful for the guy. She got up and brushed off her skirt. "sorry." she said. "S' okay." Draco was staring into her eyes. His eyes kept changing colors. All the grays you could think of. Light grays and dark grays. Ginny couldn't stop staring into his beautiful eyes. " you are getting sleepy, when I snap my fingers you will be crazily in love with me." Draco snapped his fingas. "Shut up you ass wipe." She play punched his arm. "Well you finally stopped oggiling my eyes." Draco smirked Ginny and Draco are b.f.fs [best friends forever.] "You do it on purpose." "you're still not mad at me are you Gin'?" "No I just had to get my anger out one someone." "so you decided to jump tackle me correct?" "yeah you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Harry was ignoreing me again...as usual." Ginny was doing so good in her classes she got moved up a year. She and Draco started walking towards 7th year potions. "you should give up on him, hes so gay you know." Draco said. Ginny looked up to retort the coment. She screamed. Draco had turned him self into a girl. "shriek!" "Ha, ha ha, ha! Gets you every time." Draco does this to cheer Ginny up when shes glum. He smirked."Draco you ass!" Ginny said while laughing. Draco turned back. "God Draco! Sometimes I just wanna smoosh your head in!" Ginny made smooshing motions with her hands. "Oh you know you love me." Draco smirked. "Shut up or I will be forced to jump you." Ginny glared. "Oh so that's the way you want to play... well you shut up or I will grab your ass in front of Pot-head and Weasle. Draco said triumpintly. "Oh yeah well shut up or I will be forced to french you in front of the entire school! Or better yet shut up or I will be forced to beat up to a bloody pulp in front of the entire school." Ginny smirked. "Hey I taught you to smirk the Malfoy smirk, you cant use it against me!" Draco pointed to her smirk. "Shut up or I will use those threats." "Same here." They walked into the dungon. 


End file.
